Infinite
by jamesluver4ever
Summary: Watch as the lovehate relationship of Lily and James blooms into a full-blown romance. However, danger lurks around every corner as Voldemort's power and supporters are steadily growing, which will affect them more personally than they had ever imagined.


Boy Will Be Boys:

It was a hot, muggy day and a tall redhead stepped into the train station. Her emerald green eyes quickly scanned the crowd for her friends. She didn't see them yet but she saw the Marauders. She sighed. She would have to try to avoid them; she didn't want James Potter pestering her like he always did.

"Lily, honey! Do you need help getting your things on the cart?" asked Lily's mom. The pretty elderly lady dragged Lily's trunk onto the cart.

"Oh, thanks, Mum," said Lily as she lifted her owl cage on top of the trunk. Then she pecked her Mum and Dad's cheeks, "Good-bye, Mum. Good-bye, Daddy." She waved bye as she went through the barrier. She stepped onto Platform 9 and ¾ and pushed her thing toward the train. After her things were loaded, she went through the train searching for her friends. She was walking along, peeking in the compartment to see if her friends were there, when Potter stepped in front of her.

"Good morning, Evans," said James, grinning down at her.

"Out of my way, Potter!" warned Lily.

James kept grinning but he didn't move. Behind him was Sirius Black, who was watching amusedly. Peter was watching James expectantly.

"Don't make me hex you, Potter!" Lily warned again. She had her hand on her wand and she would use it if she had to.

James was looking wary now. "I was only playing around, Evans." He moved out of her way and the rest of the Marauders followed in suit. Lily continued on her way and found that the next compartment was occupied with her friends. There was a girl with long, silky blonde hair that was sitting on a seat with her feet up, reading a book. Beside her, a girl with dark brown hair sat deeply engrossed with a conversation with a girl sitting on the floor with the term's book spread out around her. The girl on the floor with dark ringlets looked up.

"Hey, Lily! Where were you? C'mon sit down,"

Lily smiled and sat down beside the girl. "Hey, Jess. Sorry I didn't know which compartment you guys were in and I ran into the Marauders."

Now, the girl with dark brown hair looked up, "Them, again? They are really too much!" she said as she shook her head, annoyed.

"Yea, Potter and Black are always up to something! So, Beth how was France this summer?"

The girl with dark brown hair shook her head again, "It wasn't much fun this time, we didn't do any site-seeing!"

Lily raised her eyebrows, she knew how much Beth's family loved to site-see, "How come?"

Beth sighed, "Well, Mom got sick…but she's better now…some virus I think…"

"Well, I'm glad she's better…so how was your summer, Jane?"

A girl with long blonde hair jumped up with a start. "Oh, sorry…I was so busy reading this book…"

Lily, Beth, and Jess laughed. Jane was always reading some storybook but she always managed to avoid her study books. Jane smiled and went back to her book. The other girls had just started talking when the door to their compartment flew open.

"Argh!!" screamed Lily, "Out! All of you!" she screamed at the entering Marauders. Potter was standing there grinning and Black was standing right next to him.

Beth stood up and faced the two. "Alright, boys. What is it this time?"

James kept grinning, "We just wanted to know how you fine ladies were doing," he said mischievously. Sirius nodded in agreement.

Lily narrowed her eyes, "Well, thank you for your concern," she said in mock gratitude, "You may leave!"

"Gee, Evans you don't have to be so cold!" said James amusedly.

Before Lily could say anything more, Remus Lupin came up behind James. "James, c'mon…you can bug Lily at Hogwarts…let's go…" James gave Lily one last grin and left.

Lily and Beth sat down with other girls and looked through their term's books. Lily had already looked over their books several times and she had already learned some of it. They were chatting and soon it was time to get dressed for Hogwarts. The girls slipped into their black robes and put up all their belongings. Soon, the train slowed to a halt. Lily smiled at the thought of being at Hogwarts again; it was a home to her, she loved it here! The girls got off the train and into the carriages. Unfortunately for them, the Marauders joined them. They came and sat opposite of the girls in the carriage. James was trying hard not to smile.

"Hey, Evans," he said coolly.

Lily didn't respond. She didn't want to lose her temper and the best way to do that was to ignore James. The rest of the girls didn't seem to want Lily to lose her temper either, so they ignored the Marauders. However, Lily noticed that Jane looked over at Remus Lupin several times. Before Lily could make anything of it, the carriage came to a stop and they all hopped out. They went into the great hall and got themselves seated at the Gryffindor table. They waited through the Sorting patiently, and then eagerly ate the feast when Professor Dumbledore finished his speech.

After the feast, the girls sleepily went upstairs into the common room plopped down on the couch. The Marauders soon followed them. Since the girls wouldn't budge to allow room for the Marauders to sit, they took it upon themselves to find seats on the girls' laps. James laughed as he sat down on Lily's lap causing her to yelp.

"POTTER, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she screamed in his ear.

James sniggered. "Well, you wouldn't make room for us. You obviously wanted me to sit on your lap." James laughed as he gave a gentle tug at one of her red locks. This infuriated Lily even more and she pushed James off her lap and he landed on her feet.

Beth had managed to wiggle out from being beneath Sirius, causing him to give a bark like laugh. Peter hadn't dared to sit on Jess's lap but he was eyeing her sulkily. Remus and Jane seemed to be in some kind spell but they broke out of it as Lily started screaming and James started roaring with laughter. James had pulled Lily so hard that she had fell on top of him. James was laughing hysterically but Lily looked furious. James had now rolled her over and was literally sitting on top of her laughing.

"POTTER, GET OFF OF ME!!" yelled Lily breathlessly, since James was sitting on her stomach.

James grinned wickedly. "Go out with me, Evans."

"I DON'T THINK SO JAMES! NOW GET OFF!!" Lily screamed in rage. Their friends watched the two wearily. They were always fighting with each other. Now Lily was making some desperate attempts to shove James off of her but was failing miserably. James was roaring with laughter.

"C'mon, Prongs. Give her a break," Remus finally spoke up.

James sighed. "I'm not finished, Lily." He got up and pulled Lily to her feet much to her dislike. She pulled out of his grip. James smirked at her. Lily walked huffily away, screaming over her shoulder, "I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY, POTTER!!! C'mon, Jess!"

Lily huffily left the room, dragging Jess with her. Jess threw a dirty look at James before her head disappeared into the girls' dormitories. Beth sighed. She followed the girls exasperated. Jane was tugging her long blonde strands worriedly. She slowly followed Beth, throwing an apologetic look at Remus.

In the mean time, Lily had changed into her pajamas and had pulled the covers over her head. Jess eyed her wearily. She changed into her own pajamas and then poked Lily. Lily came out from under the cover, looking slightly annoyed.

"Lily, give him a break…I mean he really likes you!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "He sure has a funny way of showing it."

Now Beth and Jane came in.

Jess continued, "Well, he's just not that good at expressing himself."

Lily argued, "He doesn't really like me. He's just a one-night's-stand. He doesn't really care. He _uses_ girls! He's a git," said Lily looking disgusted. "He's already started bugging me and it's our first day back at Hogwarts! Anyway, it doesn't matter."

Jess sighed. "Alright, Lily." Jess slipped into her own bed. Beth and Jane gave Lily sympathetic looks before doing the same. Lily laid thinking. She couldn't help thinking about the night's events. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was James's face smiling down at her.


End file.
